The Crystal Gems Turmoil
by ShadowSnake2428
Summary: Searching for Malachite and Peridot is hard enough but what happens when Humans start to become an issue? Will the weight of everything threaten to break the Crystal Gems apart, or only rebuild them stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Time to start with a new story. As you heard before, I do not own Steven Universe, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. All I own is the the plot and ideas. The story takes place near the end of Steven Bomb 2.0.**

A young boy was running around the sand with his phone in his hand. He was running as fast as his legs can carry him. A lone beach house was in the distance, and his voice can be heard in the air. The sun was slowly setting as he ran to the beach house.

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst! Guess what!" The boy yelled as he came running up the stair and through the door.

Steven ran around the house before slowing down to a pace. He looked around before plopping down on a nearby couch. Minutes soon passed and he started to grow bored.

"Man, I only wanted to show them something one the news. Why do they have to go on missions without me? I am a Crystal Gem too. You know what, I'll just read some of those books Connie lend to me. I should stop talking out loud to mysel-"

A large beam of light appeared at the end of the room and he hopped off the couch and rushed to the light. Three females appeared as the flash of light ended and Steven ran to their legs and hugged them. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, I'm glad you're back. How was your mission?" Steven said with enthusiasm. He looked up and saw they were a bit beaten up and ragged. "A-are you guys okay?" Steven asked worriedly.

The tall slender one gave a weak smile and bended down to his level. "We're okay Steven, we just had a… Bit of trouble." She said weakly. The large one next to Pearl spoke in a monotonous voice. "We were after a Gem Artifact and we were attacked by soldiers". Steven look with a bewilder look. "Soldiers, you mean gem ones right?" Steven asked. The small purple one spoked up. "Yeah…no. Garnet means Humans, which meant it was harder for us since we couldn't use our weapons so we snuck pass them, well, until Pearl walked directly into these red lights and they were everywhere." She said with vigor.

Pearl looked away and scoffed slightly. "I would have known if more humans used that technology. I thought that the most advance things humans had was electronic distractions but it turns out that certain places uses many devices to protect places."

Steven watched as Pearl and Amethyst started arguing about the mission. Soon it started to get out of hand and Garnet picked them both up. "It doesn't matter who messed up the mission. We got the artifact and that's all that counts." She places them back on the ground and they stop arguing. "Now Steven, what did you want to show us?

"Well, I wanted to show you that you are famous!" Steven joyfully said as he handed his phone to Garnet and she clicked on an icon that said play. Pearl and Amethyst peered over her shoulders and watched the video.

A woman was sitting behind a counter wearing a suit. "And that covers our weather forecast. Now to your weekly news. The large hand that was approaching Earth's atmosphere has unexplainably vanished without a trace. The military will be looking at it soon enough after it deals with the sudden appearance of weird and dangerous creatures appearing over the globe. Later at six, we will do exclusive news report with a Ronaldo Fryman, from a small town in the east called Beach City about weird anomalies. Garnet handed the phone back to Steven before walking away.

Pearl looked at Garnet with a worried expression. "Shouldn't we start worrying that if he says anything that people might start coming around again? I mean last time, it was hard to get them away, even with the fence." Pearl spoke in a nervous voice. Garnet readjusted her shades and spoke calmly. "Most likely, they won't take him seriously and move on, looking at another cause that makes more sense. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be looking for Malachite again. If she unfuses and Jasper is free, then she will cause some havoc and then we'll have to start worrying about the media looking into this." Garnet said as she walked out the door to the ocean.

Pearl started to pace around, muttering to herself how so many things could go wrong if the news found out more information. Amethyst walked past her and flopped on the couch. "Hey Steven, what did you do today?" Amethyst said with interest. Steven hopped on the couch with energy. "Well, Today, I went to the Big Donut and had a donut, then I went to the beach and I noticed the water tides were larger than usual so I called Connie, before I saw the news and I came here." Amethyst was partially paying attention. "Yeah, that's cool Steven. Hey, did you ever seen the artifact yet?" Amethyst said.

"Do you mean the artifact that you took from the army!?" Steven said with enthusiasm. Amethyst grin widely and pulled out a small statue of a figure. "This statue is shaped like an ancient warrior I think. I spaced out on Pearl's lecture, but I did try to pay attention to what it does. I think that it can make things change shapes." Pearl spoke up to correct Amethyst. "Actually it manipulates matter at the will of the users mind. It can only do small amounts of matter like a pound of sand, to maybe a book."

"So you are saying that with this statue, I can imagine something like….Lion?" Steven quickly started to imagine Lion and the flooring carved itself into Lion. "That's cool!" Steven exclaimed. Amethyst got off the couch and walked to her room. "If you need me, I'll be in my room looking for the lost treasure of cash for some food."

Pearl rubbed her temples and let out a deep sigh. "First Malachite, then Peridot, now we have to start worrying about the people we are sworn to protect, attacking us? Why can't things be simple…?" Pearl groaned as she started to clean up around the house. "Well, maybe Peridot and the Army might understand what you're trying to do and might help us out."

Pearl weakly smiled. "I'm sure hope so. Steven, it's pretty late, you should get some sleep." Steven look a bit confused. "What do you mean it's pretty late? You just came back a few minutes ago." Pearl pointed to the window and moonlight came through. Steven chuckled slightly. "Oh yeah, I did wait a while for you guys to show up. Pearl, tomorrow, can I come on a mission?"

Pearl started to think about it a bit, while still cleaning. "Well, if it's not too dangerous, I'd allow it. Amethyst will be onboard most likely so the deciding factor will be Garnet." Pearl stated. Steven was already in bed snoring away. Pearl smiled softly before walking away. "Goodnight Steven." Pearl whispered before heading into her room. Silence filled the room, and soon filled Beach City, before the soft whirling sounds of helicopters pierced the air. 

**I feel as if that is a good place to end. Reviews would be nice but tell me what you think. I haven't wrote in a while but this idea was floating in my mind for a while now that I just had to write it. Hopefully, more chapters are to come, and I hope that the chapters will soon be longer as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, a new chapter up and loaded. I honestly thought I would never get around to it. As always, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and all I own it the idea, plot, manual labor, and snacks. Enjoy the story and as always, have fun.**

Steven woke up in a sweat. He looked around his room and saw that it was already noon. He looked around confused. The gems never let him sleep in past ten. He crawled out of bed and started walking around. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! Where are you!?" Steven shouted, expecting a reply. Nothing responded. Steven waited around for a moment before he got dress and headed out to town.

"Where are they? I'm guessing probably a mission. I wish they took me. Hopefully I can come next time." Steven said to himself until he bumped into someone and felled down. "Hey, watch where you goin- Steven?" Steven quickly got back up and dusted himself off. "Sorry Ronaldo, I was just thinking to myself. Hey, how was the interview?" Steven said after he finish dusting the sand off of him.

"What do you mean? Oh, right. That interview I had with the news station. It went well, kind of… Things didn't go the way I expected but I got more proof that I needed." Ronaldo stated with confidence in his voice. "Steven, halfway through the interview, I was mentioning polymorphic sentient rocks and snake people, and guess what? Someone cut off the connection as soon as I started talking about it so my theory is that they heard of the secrets I had, so they cut the connection live so no one else heard what I had to say." Said Ronaldo.

Steven look with excitement at Ronaldo. "What do you mean!? What do you think it was to shut off connection?" Steven said with excitement. Ronaldo took in a deep breath. "Snake people Steven, they shut it off as soon as I said it so they must be hiding something. Who knew the snake people have infiltrated our broadcasting media. What else will they attack!?" Ronaldo shouted. Steven shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I have to look for the Gems. See you later Ronaldo." Said Steven as he walked away.

Steven pulled out his phone and dialed Connie's number. It rang for a few seconds until someone picked it up. "Hey Steven, what's up?" His friend Connie said. "Oh, Hi Connie. Do you want to hang out today? The Gems are gone on another mission today." Said Steven as he was walking to the Big Donut. "Oh, sure Steven. I think I can come over. Today is kind of a free day for me, so sure. I was actually wondering why you didn't call this morning Steven." Replied Connie. Steven let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry for calling kind of late. The Gems didn't wake me up so I just slept in." Steven said casually. Connie physically scratched her head. "Where do you think they went then?" Steven stop walking and started thinking a bit.

"You know, I don't know. A few days ago, they mention a warp pad that was glitching out. Maybe they used one of the Robonoids to fix it up. Hey, do you want something from the Big Donut?' Steven said as he walked in. "Sure, and maybe we can talk about where they went when I get there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Five if my Dad can drive over there" Connie said before hanging up. Steven walked up to the counter. "I'll take the usual. Oh, and can you also include the pink on with sprinkles?" Steven said to Lars and Sadie. Lars was the first one to speak up. "Oh, is this for you girlfriend Steven?" Lars said sarcastically before being elbowed by Sadie. "Oh, sorry Steven, Lars was just kidding." Sadie said before grabbing the donuts.

"Oh, that's okay. Me and Lars joke around a lot." Steven said as he grab the bag of Donuts. A faint, "No we don't." was heard, but Steven didn't hear it as he walked out. "Hmmm, I wonder if she'll know where to be. Oh gosh, I never told her where I'll be." Said Steven as he panickly grabbed his phone and texted Connie that he would be at the lighthouse. Steven wiped the sweat off of his forehead as Connie replied back with a reassuring okay. He started to make his way to the lighthouse.

 **10 minutes later...**

Connie ran up to the lighthouse as fast as she could. She was sweating as soon as she reached Steven. "Well…it was worth it…making it up here." Connie said with shortness of breath. Steven handed her a juice-box and waited until she was energized again. "So…Connie. How was your day?" Steven said has he chewed on a donut. Connie leaned over and grab a donut for herself and started talking. "Well, today was a freebie for me. Tennis was cancelled and it's is the weekend. I read a few books today, and when you called, I came over to hang out." Connie said as she bit into her donut. "That's cool. Today, I woke up late so I didn't do that much." Said Steven as he continued eating. "So, that warp pad you were talking about. Do you know where it goes?" Connie said. Steven scratched behind his head before talking. "You know, I didn't pay that much attention. Amethyst was joking around but Pearl said it was an interstellar warp pad that led to a different planet. I think it was bad thing, but it could have also be a good thing." Steven chuckled.

"That would be weird. Going to a different planet. That would be like seeing something completely different than what you are used to every day" Connie said as she finish the last of the donut. Steven smiled and began talking. "Yeah, maybe the Gems on that planet are nice, or maybe it has aliens on it, or maybe it's just nothing but a vast on nature and adventure!" Steven rambled on. Connie giggle slightly. "Wow, you can go on forever with possibilities. Maybe it's a planet where the creatures are many times bigger than what is here on Earth."

Knocking was heard near the house. Both Connie and Steven heard it. "What do we do?" Connie said. Steven grabbed his juice-box and got up. "I say we go see who it is. Race you to the bottom!" Said Steven as he ran down the hill. Connie got up quickly and followed. "No fair, you got a head start!" She yelled as she ran after him.

A man in a black suit was knocking on the door. He wore black sunglasses and continued knocking on the door. "Hello, anyone there. This is official Government business." He waited a while before walking down the stairs. Steven ran up to him and greeted him with his usual smile. "Hello! My name is Steven and this is my friend Connie." Said Steven as he pulled Connie towards him. Connie slightly blushed and nervously waved to say hi. The man got on his knee to get to their eye level. "Hello, I am Mr. Parker and is this your house young man?" he said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh yeah, I lived here with the Crystal Gems. We are the defenders of Beach City. Now you tell me what you do?" Steven said. Mr. Parker got back up and readjusted his tie. "That is classified but I can tell you that I am here on Government business. Do you know when the Gems you speak of will be back?" Steven shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, they should be back tonight I guess." The man grabbed a briefcase and started to walk away. "I'll guess I will be back later then. Nice doing business with you Steven was it?" Steven nodded and waved as he walk away. "Have a good day!"

Connie looked confusedly at Steven. "The Gems are okay with you telling people their business?" Steven looked at her with a confused look as well. "Wait, you are not supposed to tell people things?" Steven said. "Well, you can tell people you are comfortable around, but I don't think you can't tell strangers." Connie said. Steven nodded and walked up the stairs. "Do you want to watch some T.V. in the mean time?" Connie followed Steven up the stairs. "Sure, that would be fun."

 **I got farther than I did last time. I hoped you like it so far. Hopefully, as I said before, I'll try to make the chapters longer, and have more detailed. I tried to keep going but time told me that it was way too late to even try. Thank you for staying and I'll be sure to pay your stay with more chapters. I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back again. Hope you enjoy the story so far. As always, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and all I own is my free will, a voice, and the plot.**

 **6 Hours Earlier...**

The Crystal Gems were walking down a long canyon. A gem monster showed up and they headed out at dusk. They've been walking for a long time now only for them to turn up nothing. "Ugh! We'll never find anything in this stupid, whatever it's called!" Amethyst groaned on. "It is called a canyon Amethyst and I'm sure that the corrupted gem will show eventually, it's only a matter of time." Pearl explained. Amethyst groaned more loudly. "I don't understand why everything I say, you must correct me, it's very annoying hearing you always correct me." Pearl was taken back slightly. "Oh, so I am the annoying one now am I!? How about the time we failed all those missions because of your reckless behavior!?" Pearl retorted back. Amethyst was already about to yell back before Garnet gripped their shoulders roughly.

"Keep your voices down or it will have the advantage of a sneak attack!" Garnet hissed into their ears. Both Pearl and Amethyst nodded their heads in mutual agreement before they continue walking. They've slowly let down there guard before they reached the end of the canyon. :"I-it's got to be here somewhere…? Right?" Pearl said before Amethyst started laughing. "Oh, guess it was not to be huh P? So much for your intellectual thinking huh!?" Amethyst rubbed into her. Pearl was started to get slightly annoyed and she knew the best course of action was to calm down. She started walking away, but Amethyst was still taunting her. Garnet pinch the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"For one mission, can you two just work together?" Garnet said calmly. Amethyst look back and shrugged her shoulders. "What, I bored, we've been walking for hours now and I just want to get this over with." Said Amethyst. A small noise was heard on the top of the canyon which attracted the gems attention. "Gems, get your weapons out. We have the advantage. The plan is to use the art of surprise to gain the upper hand, then we'll be back home." Garnet whispered as loudly as she could. Amethyst nodded and already had her whip out. She jumped ahead and Garnet clenched her fist in anger. "Amethyst, wait, don't just-!" Garnet said, before she jumped after Amethyst.

Pearl was venting her anger, but noticed they jumped off. She jumped up after them and what she saw confused her beyond belief. A few meters away was large reinforced steel cage and the corrupted gem they were searching for was in it. "I don't understand. What is it doing in a cage?" Amethyst said with a hint of confusion. Garnet walked forward a bit and placed her hand on the cage. A canister rolled across the ground and they stared at it. Garnet was the first to react. "Cover your eyes!" She shouted as a blinding light emitted out of the canister. Pearl and Amethyst barely reacted fast enough, while Garnet's shade protected her.

The Crystal Gems were all disoriented from the sound. Pearl shook her head and saw through cloudy vision as soldiers started to appear behind rocks and bushes. She quickly got up and felt something wiz past her head. Garnet pulled out her gauntlets and started blocking the stray bullets. Amethyst quickly got back and her feet and coiled her whip around a rock. She jumped into the air, and smashed the rock into the ground, causing dust to blind their vision. "It's a trap! Pearl, Amethyst, don't fight! Try to run!" Garnet shouted as she jumped back. Pearl shook her head in refusal. "Why are they attacking US!? We can't run, don't they know we are here helping them out as long as tim-!?"

A bullet manage to find its way to Pearl's arm. She grabbed it and squeezed her wound. Amethyst quickly ran to Pearl and grabbed her. "Come on, let's get out of here!" She said as she pulled her into a sprint. Pearl looked back and caught a glimpse of Garnet slowly being overwhelmed. Garnet continued to block the bullets with her gauntlets, but the debris in the air finally settled and their aim soon pointed at her. "Quickly, throw a grenade!" One of the soldiers said. Garnet peered into the future and saw no possible outcomes of her making it out without being poofed.

"I hope Pearl and Amethyst both got away enough. The farther they get, the more Steven is safe." Garnet thought to herself. She took the risk as a grenade rolled near her. She jumped into the air as it went off. The explosion sent her flying into the ravine. She landed right on her back, but slowly got back up. "Hey, she's down there! Open fire!" Another soldier said. Garnet ran behind a small boulder as bullets rained down from the sky.

Pearl and Amethyst were already quite a distance away but they stop to recollect on what just happen. "Pearl, we have to go back to save Garnet! We just can't let her fight those humans all by herself! We're a team and we have to go back!" Amethyst screamed. Pearl look back with tears in her eyes. "There is no point in going back. We made a promise to Rose to not attack humans…." Amethyst looked back at Pearl and shook her head in disagreement. "What do you mean? Are you implying that we keep on running while Garnet gets capture at the very least? Who knows what they would do to her and you are going to sit there and just mope like you always do!?" Amethyst yelled. Pearl was on the verge of tears but kept herself calm. "I wish I was just strong so I could do something…But I can't do anything…" Pearl muttered to herself. Amethyst was about to yell again until the sounds of gunfire and explosions faded away.

Pearl quickly got up slowly and started walking back to the warp pad. "Where are you going Pearl!?" Amethyst ask harshly. Pearl lashed out at Amethyst. "This would never have happen if everyone stop treating me like a Pearl! No one ever takes me seriously! If everyone just listen to me for once, then we would never be in this mess!" Pearl shouted. Amethyst was a bit shocked by her outburst. "W-we should go try to help Garnet." Amethyst said weakly. "It won't work. We need to get back to Steven. Who knows what happened." Said Pearl as she kept walking.

Amethyst stood still for a while, contemplating on whenever to go to Garnet or Pearl. She was about to decided, but a nearby explosion occurred nearby. "There over here!" A soldier said as he armed a grenade launcher and fired off another round. Amethyst stumbled into a sprint but got thrown back by the explosion. Pearl tried to run to Amethyst but another grenade explosion stop her dead in her tracks. The cloud of smoke kept her distorted as she tried to keep her bearings. Gunfire soon began to fill the air, alongside explosions.

Pearl tried to focus on Amethyst but soon flashbacks start flashing before her. Memories of the Gem War soon started to flood her mind. The surrounding area started too reminiscent the war zone as well. She slowly felt intense heat around her and started to feel the threat of death around her. She couldn't keep herself calm and Pearl took off into a cold hard sprint. Bullets soon wiz past her and her current state of mind continued to create horrible psychological illusions. She felt as if flames were on her heels and she continue to keep running.

Pearl never stop running and eventually reached the warp pad. She pulled out her spear and thrusted it into the warp pad as it was warping her. She warped away right before she chipped a piece off, making it inactive. Pearl sat in the stream of light, breathing heavying. Her grip tighten around her spear as she prepare for the worst. She arrived back at the beach house and immediately, she jumped forward and thrusted her spear at any potential attackers. She open her eyes and found the beach house still fine.

"Hey Pearl, where did you go?" A familiar voice said. Hearing his voice slowly calmed Pearl down slightly. "Steven, are you okay? Did anyone attack you?" She said with a hint of panic in her voice. Steven walked down from his room and walked over to Pearl. "No, Connie came over today. We had fun a bit and ate some donuts… Where are Garnet and Amethyst, Pearl?" Steven said. Pearl looked around and tears slowly filled her eyes. "I…I…I wasn't strong enough… I wish I could go back…" Pearl said softly. Steven had a look of worry on his face. "You mean they were poofed? H-How long do we have to wait!?" Steven replied nervously.

A few tears hit the ground as Pearl turned away from Steven. "I-I don't know…Steven, many things happen today…Things even I don't know…It's late…Y-you should get some sleep. I'm going to b-be outside." Said Pearl, her voice merely a whisper. "I uh…have to think figure some stuff out." Pearl said as she walked out the doors. Steven watch as she walked down to the beach and just stared at the stars. He slowly started to fall asleep and after watch her for a while longer, he soon went to bed. Pearl look at the stars and started thinking to herself. "I'm just a Pearl… I'm useless on my own… How am I supposed to save my closest friends…while keeping a promise… I wish you were here Rose…You would know what to do…"

 **This one took a while to write. If you want to leave your thoughts, that would be appreciated. This one was a bit hard but I hope I made it good. Well, thanks for sticking around and more chapters will come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was wrote fast. I'm sorry if the quality is not good or if it was short. As always, Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe.**

Steven woke up to a large noise. It was storming outside, which he never expected it to. Steven slowly crawled out of bed and changed into his usual attire. Steven walked down the stairs and yawned before he reach the bottom. "Good morning Pearl. How are you doing?" Steven said. Pearl was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. "Oh, nothing Steven. I'm just…thinking." She said softly. "Thinking about what Pearl?" Steven ask confusedly. Pearl looked him in the eye. "Steven, we left yesterday to retrieve a gem monster, then we were ambushed... Garnet stayed to protect us, but Amethyst and I were almost caught. I was overwhelmed and I just ran." Said Pearl. Steven had tears in his eyes. "W-who ambushed you guys?" Steven said nervously. Pearl looked away slightly. "I think it was the Military that did. I didn't see there emblem." Pearl said. Steven gasped and got up. "Then we have to get them back!" Steven shouted.

"I wish I could but I promised your mother I wouldn't intervene or cause any damage to Humans. The most I can try to do is negotiate with them but they would just capture me, if not harm me." Pearl said with a sigh. Steven sat around, thinking before he jumped out in realization. "Oh my gosh! Pearl, a guy came here dressed as a business man, but he said he was coming back. If he sees you, he might arrest you!" Steven yelled as he ran around.

Pearl look with a bewilder look before putting things together. "Steven, what do we do? If he comes here, he might take you away, or worst, he takes us both and I can't protect you." Said Pearl as she started pacing around with fear. "Wait!" Steven yelled as he raised his arms. "I got an idea! But I need to grab something for it to work! I'll be right back!" Steven yelled as he ran out the door. Pearl continued pacing around, barely acknowledging Steven. "Come on Pearl, think. There has to be a way out of this….

10 minutes later.

Steven ran back into the house with a plastic bags with supplies. "Pearl, I have an idea. First, can you change forms?" Said Steven as he dug into the bags. "Well, didn't I say that all gems can change shape, size, and body parts last time?" Pearl said with a hint of confusion. "Well, can you shapeshift your cloths to look like human cloths like last time?" Steven said with excitement. Pearl tilted her head. "Yeah, but I don't see where you are going with this Steven." Pearl said. Steven pulled out some makeup products. "What we are going to try to do is have you blend in with humans. I saw it in a show before." Steven said as he walk over. "Can you shapeshift into a women then? Not a large on, just a normal sized one."

"Okay…" Pearl said. She quickly shapeshifted herself into a female. "Steven, this isn't going to work. My Skin is still way different from the usual tan or pinkish color." She said as she looked over herself. Steven walked over and gave her the makeup. "If you can put this on, then we will trick him." He said with enthusiasm. Pearl grabbed them and look it over. "So, you want to put this on to try to deceive them? I don't kno-" Pearl said before being interrupted by knocking on the door. "Hello, anyone here?" A man said as he continue knocking on the door. Steven got up and shoved Pearl into her room. "Go, and hurry. I'll distract him." He whispered. Pearl complied and enter her room and Steven ran back to the door and open it.

"Hey, you…Did we meet before?" Steven ask to the man. The man look back at him. "No, we set another agent after we were called to action to deal with an incident." Steven slightly cringed at the word incident. "Okay then. So, what's up then…?" Steven asked slowly. "If it is okay, I would like to talk with your caretaker. May I come in?" He ask. Steven slightly nodded, and the man walk right in. "She is getting dressed at the moment, but would you like anything?" Steven asked. "No, I just need to talk with your caretakers Steven." He said casually. Steven was taken back. "H-How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh, we have an extensive file on many people. We know about your father, and we are 74% sure that your mother were one of the illegal aliens that invade our planet." He said completely calm. Steven trembled slightly before Pearl came out of her room. She was wearing modern clothing and she blended in. "Oh, hello. What is your name?" Pearl asked. The man got up and pulled out a badge. "My name is classified, but I have question for you Mrs. Universe I presume? Pearl look weird at him, not understanding the last bit until she realized.

"Oh, yes. I'm Mrs. Universe, because I am. That's me." Pearl nervously said. She knew she wasn't the best liar but she tried her best. "Okay, then… So, yesterday we heard about three individuals that came to this house. We've been keeping an eye on them but it seems they became a threat to national security. Ever since other cities became attack by these monsters, and not to mention the nuclear scare we had when an unknown vessel came into orbit. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" He asked while looking over a clipboard.

"What, that would be preposterous right? I mean we haven't had visitor in months." Said Pearl as she fidgeted with her hands. The man lifted one eyebrow and stared at her intensely. Pearl put on a fake smile and sweat ran down her forehead. He slowly reached for his handcuffs before something came on his radio. "Yes? Another Gem? The missing one? I'll be right over!" He hanged up before heading out. "Sorry for troubling you, we just got a call from the station. Have a nice day." He said before running out. Pearl wiped the sweat off her brow and collapse on the couch. "That was way too stressful."

"Wait, Pearl, if you are right there, and they said they found another Gem, then who is the other Gem?" Steven asked. Pearl shot back up. "Steven, we need to head out now. If they are fighting another gem, we could sneak past them and find Garnet and Amethyst, and I can't just leave you behind." Pearl stated. Steven jumped up in excitement. "Yeah, Rescue mission! Lets go!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

 **I admit it was a bit short but the next few chapters will be longer. Thanks for staying around. And remember, never multitask while writing a story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a new chapter got out. I thought I wouldn't manage until tomorrow. I am glad about this one and I hope you enjoy it. As always, I don't own Steven Universe because Rebecca Sugar owns it.**

"Steven, are you ready yet? This mission is going to be our hardest one yet. It is just you and me, and I know for a fact that I can't leave you here." Pearl said as she was practicing with her spear. Steven came downstairs with his signature cheeseburger backpack all stuffed up. "Pearl, I grabbed everything I have so I'm sure I'm ready for anything. Just in case, I have this as well." Said Steven as he pulled out a black piece of cloth. He wrapped it around his head and wore it like a bandana. Pearl tilted her head slightly. "Huh, Steven. What is that and why do we need it again" She ask while pointing at it. Steven look confident at her. "Because in all the movies and games I saw, the hero always has an awesome bandana." He said with vigor.

"Okay then…But Steven, I hate telling you this but we really need to be serious about this mission. If we mess up, then we fail." Pearl said as she walked over to the warp pad. Steven nodded and followed her. "And Steven…Your headband makes you look very serious." Pearl said before the warp pad warped them. The warped to a large grassland with hills and a few trees. "Okay Steven, somewhere here are the soldiers. If my calculations are correct, then their base should be near the east. Apparently, Peridot was sighted near the south west so here is my plan." Pearl said as she continued to think of a plan.

"Okay Steven, You and I will head north and after that, You'll go east and then you'll flank them while I cause a diversion that will draw them all to me, you'll head into base camp and get Garnet and Amethyst out. Do you get the plan?" Pearl asked as she looked back up at Steven who was clearly confused. "Pearl, what does flank mean?" Steven ask as Pearl groaned slightly. "Steven….Flank means when you sneak around and sneak in from behind the enemy." Pearl said. Steven nodded in agreement finally understanding her plan. "Okey dokey artichokee!" Steven said as he gave her a thumbs up.

10 minutes later…

Pearl and Steven trekked on their long walk and finally reached their acquired destination. "Steven, I can't go with you. This is the part of the plan when we have to split up. As much as I want to go with you, I can't. For this plan to work, we need to be synchronize. When the soldiers starts running, that means I have successfully alerted their attention and they sent reinforcements. When that happens, I need you to run in and find Garnet and Amethyst. Did you get that Steven?" Pearl asked Steven. Steven looked at Pearl and nodded in agreement. "Pearl, I'll try my best, but what do I do if they capture you?" Steven asked.

"Then I get captured. If I was you, I run as soon as the mission fails. I don't want you to be captured because of my mistakes." Pearl said as she bent down to Steven eye level. Steven looked slightly sad but quickly cheered up. "But we are not going to fail because the Crystal Gems are an unbreakable team!" Steven yelled. Pearl smiled and got back up. "You know, we're right. Nothing can break us up so let's show them what we're made of." Pearl said before running off to Peridot. Steven grinned widely and started walking to the soldier's base.

Pearl ran into a cold sprint for her next target. Soon, she knew she was getting close. She heard small amounts of gunfire and explosion in the distance. She fully expected what is to come as soon as he arrived. She jumped into the air and landed on a nearby hill and try to scope the scene. She noticed that there were soldiers pinned down behind a boulder and they were firing back at Peridot. Peridot was using her arm cannon on them in a futile attempt to push them back. "You humans and your pathetic archaic weaponry! Why do you even bother trying to capture me when I am more advance than you hairless apes!?" Peridot shouted as she continue firing from her arm cannon.

A solider tossed a flash grenade and Peridot covered her eyes before it exploded. A few soldiers rolled out behind the boulder and open fired on her. Peridot rolled through the wave of bullets and started laughing maniacally. "Is this the best you can do? Pressurized canisters propelling ammunition? I would almost feel sorry for you!" She taunted before running towards them. She jumped over them and fired three rounds from her arm cannon. She landed a few meters behind them. To add insult to injury, she turned around and fired one last shot which blew up the boulder they were hiding behind. Many already fled and the few remaining soldiers stood in fear of what she was capable of.

"So then, if you are all just going to stand there, I take it I have won." Peridot exclaimed before walking away. Pearl jumped from her spot and landed in front of her. "Oh no you don't. I can't let you leave. I am here to take you down for the safety of this planet." Pearl stated as she pulled out her spear. Peridot looked at her is disbelief before chuckling. "So wait, its just you? You see, I was expecting your whole team, not just a Pearl. I know for a fact that I can take you down." Peridot said as she charged her arm cannon. Pearl gripped her spear and got into a combat stance. "We'll see what our combat skills say." She muttered under her breath.

Peridot fired off a couple rounds from her arm cannon. She rolled out of the way as Pearl jumped into the air in an attempt to escape the explosion. Pearl landed on the ground, but Peridot fired off another round beforehand. The shot hit Pearl dead on and she want flying. Pearl dug her hand into the ground and stop herself from going. She rushed at Peridot and slashed near her feet. Peridot panicked and jumped as the spear became close to her. Pearl took this advantage and she kicked her while Peridot was in the air. Peridot landed on the ground, but she got herself back up. "For a Pearl, you are more than a body guard I see. What kind of Pearl are you anyways?" Peridot asked before dusting herself off.  
"That information is for me to know and you to never know." Pearl said before getting back into a combat stance. Peridot fired a charge plasma ball at Pearl. Pearl quickly aimed her spear and fired off a laser for it. The two collided and ricochet off of each other. Pearl was hit in the leg, and Peridot was sent flying from the explosion. Pearl quickly got back up and rushed after her. Peridot quickly caught herself with her helicopter fingers and she stood in the air. "I don't know who you are but I am going to terminate you so you'll no longer mess with my things!" She shouted as she started firing a barrage of plasma balls at her.

Pearl dodged as best as she could. Each of the explosions was unbearable but she kept her cool on. She pulled out her spear again and slashed at the incoming plasma balls. Pearl quickly fired off a laser from her spear before jumping out of the way. The laser collided with a plasma ball and sent it flying back to Peridot. Peridot was laughing maniacally right before the plasma ball got her right in the arm. "H-Hey, watch what you are doing!?" Peridot shouted at Pearl, before realizing that her arm cannon was damaged.

Pearl took the moment of distraction and threw her spear at Peridot. It penetrated her helicopter arm and sparks soon emitted from it. Peridot felled back down from the sky and landed hard on her back. "Peridot, are you willing to surrender? I have clearly beaten you in battle. There is nowhere else to go." Pearl stated as she pointed her spear dangerously close to her gem "Okay…Okay…I surrender. But can you answer my question. What kind of Pearl are you?" Peridot asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am the Pearl that served the leader Rose Quartz during the rebellion." Pearl said with pride. Peridot felt her core shaken. She heard the stories of this defective Pearl and she knew of her feats. She sneakingly charged her arm cannon while Pearl was talking.

"Now then, Do you surrender or not?" Pearl said, pointing her spear closer than before. Peridot fired a plasma ball right at Pearl's chest and knocked her off. Peridot quickly scrambled back up and made a run for it. Pearl landed a few feet back and had smoke coming off of her. Pearl slowly got back up and felt the intense heat slowly going away. She took a few steps forward before she collapsed on the ground. She heard many footsteps running towards her and Pearl knew what was already going to happen.

She putted her hands behind her head and sat on the ground. The soldiers completely ran past her and started running in the direction of Peridot. Pearl looked back up, bewilder as they completely forgot about her. "Wait, what?" Pearl said out loud as she watch the soldiers continue their chase on Peridot. Pearl looked around for any tricks but soon she didn't see any signs of humans or soldiers anywhere. She got back up, feeling a little bit re energized. "So if that's everyone…I should check on Steven right about now." Pearl said to herself as she started walking towards where Steven was at.

 **This was a long one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and always if you want to leave your thoughts, reviews would be nice. Thanks for sticking around for so long and I hope to make a sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with a new chapter. I might be a little lazy so just be expecting that if I don't post anything for a while. As always, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar.**

Steven finally got near to what he think was the base. There were a couple of tents but there was a small warehouse just in the back. There surrounding area was cover by a chain linked fence. "Nobody is here, so Pearl manage to get their attention. So now I just got to sneak into the base like a mouse but quieter…Yeah, a snake…" Steven said, raising his hopes and confidence. Steven got on his stomach and started to crawl towards the fence. When he finally reached the fence, he quickly climbed upwards and he hopped off the edge.

"Okay Steven, now you got to find the Gems and then help out Pearl. I can do this." Steven quickly ran behind one of the tents and scoped out his surroundings. No one was around so Steven quickly dashed next to a crate. "Hmm, no one here I guess." Steven thought to himself before a Soldier walked past him into a tent. "D-did Pearl's plan work. If there still here, then that means they didn't need more of them to capture her. What do I do!?" Steven thought to himself before another one walk right past him. Steven was pushed against the crate and had no idea what to do.

"Hey Joe, did you hear. That crazy green one actually was putting up a green fight. She somehow destroyed out radio system so we couldn't get reinforcements out quickly but we are been set out right now." The soldier said to another one. He quickly reloaded his rifle and grab his helmet. "Well, we better get moving then so that we can take that one down." He said before running out with many more soldiers. Steven wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I haven't felt scared since I turned all my fingers into cats."

Steven got back up on his feet and tiptoed towards the warehouse. He silently opened the door and sneaked right through. "Okay then, I'm in and now its time to- whoa…" Steven said to himself as he saw what was on the inside. The inside was covered with jeeps and vehicles, Tanks and crates the size of a house. Steven was overwhelmed with the size of everything he forgot why he was here. "Oh right, Garnet and Amethyst!" Steven thought to himself. He slowly started walking down the large corridor keeping an eye out for anything strange.

After reaching the end, he given up all hope before something glared in his eye. He blink a few times before he saw the glare was coming for a small crack in the wall. "Wow, this is just like one of my games, now if there was only a few bombs" Steven thought to himself as he walked to the wall. He put his hand against it and pushed with all of his strength. He fell flat on his face as the wall slide open, just like a door. "A secret door huh? Clever." Steven pointed out as he walked into the room and saw that both Garnet's and Amethyst's gems were in a fall that had an electric current preventing anyone from getting through.

"Guys, I'll get you out of there." Steven stuck his hand quickly but got electrocuted right as his fingers made contact. Steven let out a loud yelp of pain and fell on his back. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Steven said to himself as he walked around looking for anything to help him out. He quickly got an idea. "If I can't get though the electric field, I'll just have to turn it off!" Steven summoned his shield and threw it as hard as he could at the walls. He hoped for it to hit a secret fuse box but things didn't go as expected. The shield bounced around the room causing it to dent every wall and finally it bounced off the floor and into the electric field. The electricity collided with his shield and it was overloading the electric grid.

A large pop was heard and the fuse colliding with the box blown out. The room was plunge into darkness and the only light was coming off of Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst Gems. Steven gather the gems and rushed out the room as fast as he could. The alarm went off and the sirens blared as loudly as possible. Red lights filled the room and Steven quickly started sprinting towards the door. He felt as if something was following him but he continued running but soon, things slowly didn't turn out well. He looked back and saw a red light in the darkness following him. He felt something wiz past him and he started running faster. He summoned his shield and used it to deflect anything else coming at him.

Steven was closing in on the exit and he threw his shield into the darkness and rushed to the door. A large clang sound was heard as it impacted with whatever it was. He slammed the door shut and ran for the chain link fence. A loud explosion was heard and Steven saw what it was. It was as big as a house. It had a upper body of a human, but the lower part looked like it was a tank. It had a machine gun arm and had another arm with missiles. Steven quickly climbed the fence and ran for the hills. The machine slowly moved to the left and made a siren noise as it saw Steven running.

Steven quickly summoned his shield and saw that it moved closer to him. Everything in its way was crushed under its treads and it moved closer and closer towards him. The machine opened fired at Steven with a barrage of bullets. Steven panic and raised his arms instinctively. His bubble protected him but sent him flying from the impact. He was a few storied in the air but soon felled back down. His impact caused a crater in the ground and his bubble shattered. "Steven, are you alright!?" Steven open his eyes and saw he landed near Pearl. "Pearl, I got them! I got Amethyst and Garnet!" Steven shouted with excitement. Pearl let out a sigh of relief before looking back at the crater Steven was in. "So, how did you end up in the air Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah, well you see. They were behind this weird electric force field so I threw my shield into it and blew up so I then grab them and ran out. Then this weird machine came out. It had the body of a robot but it had the feet of a tank. It smashed through the door and fired at me. My bubble protected me, I went through the air, and now I am here." Steven exclaimed. Pearl look slightly shocked after hearing this. "So, where is it now?" Pearl asked Steven. Steven shrugged his shoulders. "Okay Steven, we need to get out of here. The farther we are, the more we are likely safe." Pearl said. Steven and Pearl quickly got up and started running back to the Warp Pad. They quickly got back on the warp pad and warped right back to the Temple.

"That was an experience. I am going to relax a while. Steven, lock the doors and try to get some sleep. When you wake up, Garnet and Amethyst might regenerate and probably greet you in the morning." Pearl said as she walk to the couch and collapse on it. "Okay Pearl, but what are you doing then?" Said Steven as he headed to his room. "Well, I am exhausted from fighting Peridot, and I can't leave you alone so I am just going to rest on this couch." Pearl stated. Steven already climbed into his bed. "Well, okay then. Goodnight Pearl." Steven said as he rolled into his bed. "Goodnight Steven." Pearl responded as she looked up at the ceiling, reliving the current events that happen that day. "We just infiltrated one of the military bases." Pearl thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

 **Okay then. Glad you stick around to read this. As always, I enjoy making these chapters and I hope to make more stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay then, I had to re write this one after it became corrupted but I still hope you enjoy. Sorry for the lateness. As always, Steven Universe is owner by Rebecca Sugar and I only own the plot. Enjoy.**

"Pearl, Pearl, wake up!" Pearl heard a voice as something was shaking her. She rolled off the couch and quickly woke up. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Pearl said as she rubbed her eyes. "When did I all asleep?" She thought to herself as she got back up on her feet. She open her eyes and found out it was till dark outside. "Steven, what time is it?" Pearl said. "I don't know, but I heard a noise." Steven said as he pointed out the window. Pearl got up and walk slowly outside. She looked around at the night sky. "Steven, I don't see anything." She said as she scanned her surrounding area. "Pearl, it is in the air, and it is watching you." Steven whispered softly. Pearl turned her attention to a small object a few feet in the air. It matched the sky but a small red light came off of it. It made a low humming sound, and it took off into the air.

Pearl quickly summoned her spear and threw it right above it. The spear made contact with it and it fell back to the ground. "Steve, stay here, I am going to check it out." Pearl slowly walked down the beach house and onto the sand. She walked slowly and carefully towards the machine. She stop a feet away, but didn't get to close. She felt fear as she saw this thing up close. It was a small circular jet black machine with small turrets in the front. It was sparking and soon shut off. "These humans are more advance than I thought. I thought that there best technology was everything Greg had but no, it seems they keep the best devices to themselves and give the old ones to the public, as I they were brand new. What other machinery do these government officials have?" Pearl thought as she slowly lifted it up and saw the wiring of it from the hole her spear made.

Pearl quickly bubbled the machine and sent it back to the temple. "Hopefully, that was enough to cut off its connection." Pearl thought to herself as she slowly became more fearful. "Was that a machine made for silent assassination or was it made for recon missions? Are they coming here, and what if Malachite comes back." Pearl quickly walked back to the house. "Pearl, what was that?" Steven asked. "Oh, it was nothing. I think that it was just one of those entertainment devices that is shape like a helicopter." Pearl said as she sat back down on the couch. She quickly closed her eyes again and soon relaxed within a few minutes. She almost dozed back off again until a bright light filled the room. "

"Pearl, look!" Steven said as he pointed to the kitchen counter. Garnets and Amethysts Gems floated into the air and filled the room with a bright light. Pearl look back up as the gems took shape and reformed back into their form. "Oh wow, I thought it was day time." Amethyst said as she stretched her arms out. Garnet's gems quickly refused again and she landed next to Amethyst. "Well, that could have been sooner if we were left in the open earlier." Garnet said calmly. Steven and Pearl both ran to them and embraced them into a hug. "We thought we were never going to see you again!" Both Pearl and Steven said at the same time. Amethyst quickly jumped back from them. "Hey, hold it!" Amethyst said as she jumped back. Pearl quickly left the group hug as well. "W-what is it?" Pearl said nervously when she twiddle with her hands. "You left me when we were back there P. I had to struggle to try to escape but they got me. Why did you leave me!?" Amethyst shouted at Pearl. "Well, you see. There were so many, a-and I just couldn't find a way to help you. I tried but I was forced away." Said Pearl as she walked backwards slightly.

"Pearl, why did you leave Amethyst behind? I known you for so long that I know that you aren't a very good liar so just say it." Said Garnet as she kick back against the wall. Pearl quickly cringed before she started talking. "I know I should have help but I was scared. I didn't know that their technology was so advance. It felt like the Gem War and I just got scared. I ran until I no longer heard anything, but even then I knew what I did was wrong. Don't you guys ever think about how I feel? I thought it was going to be a mission but you guys were captured and I couldn't go much. I was forced to bring Steven along just so I had a chance to all of you guys back." Pearl said as she back up against a wall.  
"Whatever," Amethyst said as she walk back to her room. Pearl look slightly hurt at her comment. Garnet walked over to Pearl and rested her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that she is just hurt over what happen. We didn't know what was going to happen. I'm am proud of you for coming through for us Pearl." Garnet said as she smiled. Pearl weakly smiled and nodded her head. "Well, it was a risk but I went for it." Steven was sitting on the couch and got up. "So you guys are back? Can we do anything fun tomorrow?" Steven asked excitedly. "Sure Steven, we can do something when everything calms down." Garnet said as she smiled at him. Steven jumped up in excitement. "Oh, I got a whole day of plans we can do!" Steven said as he walked back upstairs to his room.

Pearl quickly calmed down and look back at Garnet. "Garnet, wet are being attacked. I don't know why but the Humans want to be at war with us. They have these advance machine that they have them to do the fighting." Pearl said. "We just have to wait for tomorrow for to see what happens. They won't attack now so we best get some sleep." Garnet said as she walked to her room. Pearl watch Garnet walk into her room and began to think. "Well, I least I can get some relaxation." Pearl walked to her room and closed the door. **  
**

 ** **Okay then, another chapter out and done. Glad you** o stick around. I plan to make more chapters but that is just me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar, this is an Alternate universe which may or may not be connected to my newer stories, sorry if it took too long, I hope I didn't kept you waiting.**

Pearl sat in her room, gently laying upon her water towers as she began to think everything over. Something sent Steven flying through the air, and easily destroyed his bubble, why is Garnet so calm after everything, does Amethyst really despise her after everything that just happen?

She sat up carefully, breathing heavy as she was overwhelmed with intense emotion. Tears welled in her eyes before she shook them away, wiping them away. "N-no..I have to be strong. But...what if those humans try to hurt him again? I can't let that happen." She said to herself before she stood up, and walked over to the large door. She showed her gem to the door, as a light glowed white and open up for her. She stepped through into the dark room, a faint storm was brewing outside as lightning flashed through the night sky, lighting up the room.

It was all clear, before a red beam of light moved through the room. She stared at it before walking over to the screen door, peering outside. She saw a faint shadowy figure, standing outside with faint green glowing goggles. She instinctively open the door and stepped out, in a matter of seconds, multiple beams of red lights fell upon her. She stood still, raising her arms up in the human way of surrendering as she looked around. Countless men in black armor with masks covering their face.

"Pearl, You can come with us willingly, or choose to be shot and killed right here and now. We have multiple men aimed for your gemstone right now. If you comply, then we will go easy on you, but if you refuse, then you'll be shot, as you are a threat, along with your other peers." A single man spoke. He was dressed in black clothing, with medals covering his chest. He look like the leader as he wore black shades, covering his eyes.

Pearl kept quiet, trying to figure a way out to avoid them before sighing in defeat. No matter what she did, they had the upper hand and can easily kill her in many ways right here and now. She took few steps forward, still having her hands in the air. The men quickly got up, surrounding her before they harshly jerked her wrists behind her back, attaching a cold metallic cuff which tightly bound her wrists together before one of the soldiers jabbed her in the back with the end of their guns, sending her tumbling forward.

"Be careful with her, we need her to work our newest weapon. She is the only one out of the group who knows how to work with Gem technology." The man said as they nodded. Quietly, they grabbed the handcuffs and picked her up before pushing her forward at gunpoint. Pearl gave a sharp growl before slowly moving with them. She knew if she did something wrong, they could shoot her down and immediately take in Garnet and Amethyst, and she didn't want to think what would happen to Steven.

After walking through the treacherous murky mud, they came to a stop, before a soldier kicked her in the leg, knocking her to the ground before they pulled a leather bag over her head, blocking her vision. She struggled against her chains, before realizing they were not ordinary chains, and she can't break them. Fear ran through her before she felt herself being picked up, and tossed into a hard metallic surface. A nearby sound startled her as it was a car engine, starting up.

She moved around, hitting against the sides of the vehicle as it sped down the bumpy road,

Time has passed, long enough for the sun to rise. It was early, as Steven sat up from his bed, yawning lightly. Garnet and Amethyst stood around the counter, whispering quiet loudly. Steven walked over, waving to them. "Good Morning Garnet, good morning Amethyst, how are you?" Steven said before he saw the fear in their look. Garnet was trying to keep her composure as she leaned back to the counter, clenching her fists. Amethyst seemed worried, looking to the door before glancing outside. "Uh...guys? Whats wrong?" Steven asked before Garnet turned around.

"Pearl...She is gone. She just vanished without a trace. The warp pads haven't been used, and we heard voices outside last night…" Garnet said, as she pushed her shades back up with her fingers.

"I heard them too, but I thought it was Sour Cream, or Vidalia, but now...This is bad, this is really bad." Amethyst said before glancing around frantically.

"Maybe she went to investigate?" Steven said quietly before Garnet nodded. "Yes, our best bet is she went to investigate, but something happen. Peridot has grew quiet, and now Pearl is gone, nowhere to be seen…"

 **Okay, this story has been updated, I hope you enjoy this chapter and such. See you soon. Leave reviews if you wish. Cause who doesn't ask for those reviews? Not me, you do what you want. I'm sleepy.**

Steven gave a sadden sigh, before seeing a faint light reflect off of something. He walked towards it, as a black object was exposed from the cupboards. He open one of the doors, before gasping at what was behind it. A black camera was there, with a logo of a wolf paw. It zoomed in on his face as Steven grabbed it, before the camera soon deactivated, destroying its central core.

"Guys...I have an idea who has her…" Steven said quietly as he turned around, showing Garnet and Amethyst the black camera with the logo on the side. They both let out a small gasp, before Garnet step forward, grabbing the camera. "This seems like the logo of the enemy which attacked us…"

"No way man, those guys are too crazy, I'm not going back, you can't make me!" Amethyst shouted, recalling the bullets and grenade explosions. She shivered lightly before Garnet placed her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Amethyst, listen. I know you don't want to, but we have to go back, to their main base. They have Pearl, and can break her gem right now, and she did the same for you, so we need to do the same for her. Okay?"

Amethyst shook her head before she began to contemplate. Pearl risked her entire existence and Steven to get her back, would she do the same for her? After a few seconds of thinking, Amethyst nodded. "O-okay, lets go get back our Pearl."

Steven joyously smiled as he hugged both of them. "Yeah, with us, we can rescue Pearl, and be the Crystal Gems again!"


End file.
